This invention relates to modules for electrically connecting sets of wires.
In the telecommunications industry, connecting blocks comprising an array of insulation displacement contacts are typically used in telephone central offices, building entrance terminals, and outside plant cabinets for electrical connection between cables and cross-connect wiring. One example of such a connecting block is the standard 110 connector block. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,587 issued to Ellis, Jr. et al.) Such connector blocks include rows of insulation displacement contacts mounted within a plastic module. Each contact includes insulation piercing slots on both ends. One set of wires is placed within an alignment strip, and the contact module is placed over the wires in order to make contact therewith. A second set of wires is inserted into the opposite end of the contacts to complete the electrical connection between the sets of wires. In some recent systems, connector modules include slots for mounting protectors which are electrically connected to the contacts. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,171,857 and 4,283,103 issued to Forberg et al.)
While the prior art connector blocks are adequate, the fact that all wiring is generally done on the same surface has limited the density of wire terminations. Further, when protectors have been included in the block, they usually must be removed in order to insert jumper wires or test probes, creating inconvenience for the user.